FOR HONOR (A short Story)
by Animie Writter
Summary: When the Son of King Arthur is troubled by a war that could destroy humanity he is faced with hardship loneliness the only way out is to FIGHT. All of my characters are OC (Original Character) So here they are Arthur II, McAries, General Smith,


I wasn't always a hero of war a regular 36 year old Nothing special about me except that my grandfather is King Arthur. A biggy right? Well my story starts when the Vikings thought they needed more land. So they went and asked the Legion Of Black for more land crops or they will invade. Now we all know if the Vikings invade Black's Land the they would go ask for help from the Samurai. I'm a great strategizer so I know that the Samurai would just send gear and food.

Now let me explain. The Samurai are helping the Black Legion by giving Food, Swords, Arrows, Etc. So the Vikings not being so smart don't know that the Black's cant fight without the Asian Support. If the Vikings attacked the Samurai and left the Knights alone they will easily win the war; But since the Greyhound Legion decided to fight this war it will be harder for the Vikings to win. Greyhound has a lot of land for farming and agriculture. Vikings masters of combat Invaded Farm Malikie and they happen to send in me. My instructors last words to me before battle

"Make him proud"

I Hoped into the front lines where I was approached by a man wielding a huge axe.

Scratching across his neck to symbol that he will kill me. We lunged slamming me to a wall then hitting me with the butt of his axe. I kicked out of his grasp and wielding a longsword I slashed Over head Left right Heavy attack. On his knees for Mercy I had a thought _he ruined my week so._ I Slit his throat I felt victory flow through my veins as I ended his life.

"Da*m reinforcements" Multiple men came running to his aid mostly regular swordsmen .

"HAA! TAKE THIS HAA!" I hacked down most of them and the rest were shot down by Archers of Samurai. They decided to join the fight.

"AYE AYE OHH!" Footmen ran through the forest fighting the other footmen the sound of cannons rang through the mountains as the left flank started to fall. Sir Necropolis Was Slaughtered as well as the rest of the Left flank so we started getting pushed back.

"Dāto fōru bakku atakku!" The Japanese screamed war cries and insults to the Vikings.

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone had ran at me with their Staff. I was prepared We fought our hearts out slicing and hacking at each other at once. Everyone around us was fading away. The match became more intense until… He slashed at my side I dodged but he kicked me. I didn't understand why until I realized that behind me was a bunch of SPIKES I dodged at the last second. After That moment a Horn blurred threw the air.

"Till next time" Then he left with the rest of the men on the siege, but that wasn't enough for General McCathren

"HUNT EM DOWN BOYS!" We chased them through the forest and down a hill till we were showered by canonpoltes. "PUSH THROUGH IT!" we ran forward to the Town of Drigna they retreated all the way back. That day they took over the city and put the Viking men and Women into slavery and put the children into War camps to become weapons of the war.

"Miss McAries?"

"What duya want?"

"Miss Warlord I was thinking I have an idea that can get us an advance on the war."

She took a gulp of Beer "Ahhhh. Go on."

"If we were to give a peace offering to the Barbarians and African Warriors we could ask to go and join the war-"

"N-"

"But If that doesn't work we could always take them as puppets" I gave her a sly grin

"Hmmmm gather and tell thee General The plan then gather an army i'm going with plan B." She went straight for another bottle and handed me one I fake drank it. Then I went of to the night. The next day I say the Cavalry group ride into the Plains to meet battle. We were sent after the Footmen. The march was at least four days time when we got to battle we were worn out tired and sweaty we were to go across water and fight on the beach of their south territory.

Our first day on the water was a struggle men getting seasick and dying men commiting suicide because of the battle we were headed to. Why? Well if you were paying attention we are chasing people which means that the second we hit that beach we will be pumped by enemy Archers men blocking our ladders to their walls. When we arrived many men were afraid but what they didn't know was that we had men in the back fighting. We hit the beach and started to the wall before we could get u the ladder we were attacked by Archeress. Shooting all the men down. So we were order to keep our shields up as we go up no arrows could hit us now. Finally we breached the wall and slaughtered the Archeress. Then I saw him the guy from last time. Faith?Luck?Unlucky? No it was predestined for us to fight again.

"Well we meet again" He said with Joy.

"Seems so." I did a little trick with my sword. We lunged at each other and we fought our hardest again. Then I did something unexpected I hit the ground and when I was up he was dead. A Swordsman ran here and Sliced his head off perfectly.

"DIE YOU VIKING!" He said in triumph we marched ahead. I had no mercy for the people that killed my father. One said.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I HAVE A FAMILY!" he showed me a picture.

"Hm looks a lot like the woman and children I killed a Town ago." I slit his throat "No Mercy." Two days of battle to kill them all it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be we stole their supplies and went back. What we didn't knows was that back at home base our Warlord was betrayed Stabbed through her stomach and her back by General Smith, A Viking. We didn't know we let a Viking go into our army although shortly after he was found headless on the ground of the church while hes head hanging from the ceiling. Anyways during our time walking to the next location we were attacked by the Africans they stole our food,drink,weapons,and arrows. They also slaughtered all of us but me and twelve others. It was horrible we had to hunt for food I was sent to hunt with three others.

"AGHHHH!" I look to my right just to see my Mate was killed at the hands off a Desperate Samurai. Sooooo I beheaded the Samurai and regained glory. That was the start of the Samurai's campaign against us. A few hard weeks later we were picked up and escorted out of the Forest only four of us survived. That takes me to our last battle to win without the Vikings the Samurai are nothing's perfect right? So we launched an attack on Viking Haven, Poland. We prepared for months before saying the tie was right to launch an attack on the biggest base of their army holding more than 10k soldiers. We made a left flank a right and a north 5k troops on each. Me,One of the many Heros of War were on this campaign too. When we got there we launched many Massive Fiery Rocks towards the walls to take out them archers then we signaled the left flank to blow up they're castle. Perfect just as I thought they were going to forget about the right flank entirely. The rightmen move up throughout the city shooting down or slashing down the rest of the swordsmen. I was apart of those swordsmen of the right we pushed towards the castle when I was approached by a woman called the Valkyrie. Many Vikings circled us and chanted.

"FINISH HIM FINISH HIM." as we started fighting I could tell she was very talented but I had some tricks up my sleeves. I pulled her to the ground going for the kill them she kicked my groin to regain control. We exchanged swords again each time hitting a bit harder but at one point enough was enough I threw my sword aside a drew my LongSword. I fought faster but weaker the she. She hit me in my chest then went in for the kill but she tripped and I damasked her and finished her. A horn blurred every man women stood down we had won the Battle but what about the war.

THE END


End file.
